Conventional techniques in this field include, e.g., a technique described in Japanese Patent Publication 2003-87615. According to this technique, a plurality of digital cameras are configured as a single group, and one digital camera belonging to this group is determined as a typical camera. The typical camera gathers image data captured by the other digital cameras belonging to the group, to thereby generate one cohesive group of image data.
According to the technique described in Japanese Patent Publication 2003-87615, the digital camera set as a typical camera gathers and integrates the image data captured by the other digital cameras. Therefore, the other digital cameras, which are not set as the typical camera, cannot immediately ascertain the thus-integrated group of image data.